


Casa

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys' Love, Cheesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, can be canon or post-canon, kinda OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Segalanya terasa sempurna—terlampau sempurna; sebagaimana kembali ke rumah. / A birthday fic for kejupanggang. Happy birthday!
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kejupanggang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts).



**_Casa_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Kak Eju. _Happy birthday!_ (meski telat sehari hehe)**

**_Warning_ ** **: _canon_ , _boys love_ , OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Ketika akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu, dunia mendadak terselimuti senyap. Sunyi berkawan erat dengan keduanya, membawa keduanya dalam dimensi yang tak satupun makhluk mampu mengusik kesakralan tersebut. Segalanya meleleh, bercampur aduk, meluap, _meledak_ —selayaknya kembang api dalam naungan kubah malam.

Segalanya terasa sempurna— _terlampau sempurna_ ; sebagaimana kembali ke rumah.

Tak lama, keduanya memutus ciuman tersebut, kemudian bertatapan sejenak dan memalingkan pandang mereka. Namun, tak satupun dari mereka yang berusaha menjauh. Alih-alih beranjak, keduanya malah mendekat, merengkuh; menularkan panas tubuh dan berbagi dentum jantung yang tak lagi berirama konstan.

Tyki tak pernah senyaman ini bahkan meski berada di tengah keluarganya. Lavi pun demikian; ia tak pernah sebegini mengendurkan kewaspadaannya—sampai dirinya menemukan pelukan Tyki Mikk.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya, entah terlalu menghayati romantisme yang telah terbangun atau terlalu sibuk dengan kabut yang mengaburkan pikiran mereka. Senyap itu baru tanggal manakala Lavi menyeletuk pelan.

" _'Rasanya seperti di rumah'_ ," bisik lelaki berambut oranye itu lirih, membuat dahi Tyki hampir mengernyit. "Banyak novel yang mendeskripsikannya demikian saat adegan ciuman."

Tak mengerti, Tyki angkat suara—tanpa melepaskan Lavi dari dekapannya. "Lalu?"

Sebuah tawa singkat lolos dari bibir Lavi, nadanya terdengar seperti mengejek. "Aku tak pernah punya _rumah_ ," tandas si pemuda, instan membulatkan manik cokelat Tyki.

( Seorang Bookman tak memiliki nama, identitas, atau tempat untuk kembali. Semua itu adalah harga yang harus mereka bayar untuk mengetahui sejarah tersembunyi umat manusia. )

Tyki tak langsung membalas. Tetapi, usai menemukan suaranya, pria itu segera bertanya, "Dan? Apa itu konyol buatmu?"

"Sedikit," pemuda dalam dekapannya terkekeh. Sorotnya tak dapat terkata, seolah seluruh emosi tengah teraduk di sana. "Tapi, kalau memang begitu; jika ciuman bersama orang yang spesial buatmu itu terasa seperti di rumah—"

"—sepertinya aku baru menemukannya; _rumah_ , atau apapun itu."

Manik cokelat sang pria Portugis kembali membulat sempurna, memahami ujung dari konversasi mereka. Ia tak mampu melihat keseluruhan wajah sang pewaris Bookman, tetapi matanya berhasil menemukan sudut bibir si pemuda yang membentuk kurva ke atas, menyebarkan kehangatan tak terdefinisi dalam dadanya.

" _Well_ ...," Tyki hampir tak berpikir kala membalas. Tetapi, saat lengannya mengeratkan pelukan tersebut, segalanya tak lagi terasa penting; masa bodoh jika kalimat itu terlalu _cheesy_ dan Lavi nantinya bisa terbahak hingga kolaps.

"... jika demikian, kaubisa terus pulang _kemari_ , kan?"

Ganti Lavi yang membelalak. Sebuah pemahaman membasuhnya; mempercepat tempo jantungnya, mengirim setrum listrik pada syarafnya, dan meringankan beban yang telah membatu di pundaknya.

( _'Kau selalu bisa pulang pada_ ku _nantinya.'_ )

( Ke manapun ia pergi kelak, Tyki akan selalu menerima kepulangannya; dengan lengan yang akan merengkuhnya hangat, _dengan ciumannya_. )

Dan Lavi tertawa lepas, selayaknya dersik yang tengah menemani mereka di bukit sunyi tersebut, seolah sebagian berat yang mesti ditanggungnya telah terbagi setengahnya—hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana yang Tyki ucapkan buatnya.

"Kau benar," Lavi melonggarkan rengkuhannya, menatap pria di depannya dengan manik emerald berkilat jenaka, "kurasa aku masih bisa kembali ke _sana_ sekarang, kan?" tanyanya sembari memamerkan seringai penuh sandi.

Tyki ikut menyeringai, walau kurvanya lebih mirip layaknya serigala yang telah menemukan mangsa. Lavi di depannya, menyerahkan dirinya—tak mungkin ia akan mundur begitu saja, kan?

"Tentu," pria itu meraih dagu sang pewaris Bookman, menyimak warna bibir Lavi yang memerah basah, menahan diri agar menyelesaikan kalimatnya lebih dulu sebelum meraup bibir ranum yang hanya miliknya, "kau selalu bisa, _Lavi_."

Dan bibir keduanya pun bertemu kembali—dalam pagutan yang mampu membuat iri seluruh semesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> Casa: Home (Portuguese)  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: hmmmmmm sebenernya ini drebel lama terus ngendep di tulisanku jadi sekalian aja buat kado hehe :")) sekali lagi, happy birthday ya, Kak! Wish you all the best! Semoga suka juga! Hehehehe <3
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
